


Leather

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2017, Leather, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Ruby was surprised, and glad, to find that Regina was enthusiastic about indulging in her leather fetish.





	Leather

Regina looked up from her book but didn't say anything as Ruby topped up her coffee.

“Anything else I can get you?” Ruby asked.

“Not right now, thank you,” Regina smiled and caught her eye. There was mischief behind her eyes.

“Well just let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Ruby moved on to the next table. There was the usual breakfast crowd in Granny's Diner. She refilled the coffees that needed it and returned to the counter.

“That's new,” Emma commented as she approached.

Ruby was dressed in a white shirt and red shorts, though she didn't tie the shirt up these days and the shorts weren’t quite so short and tight as those she used to wear. Around her neck was red leather collar, Ruby touched her fingers to it.

“Yeah, pretty new."

After Emma had taken her coffee and bear claw to go Ruby touched the collar again and looked over at Regina. On the inside of the collar, in gold lettering, was Regina's name. She could almost feel it there, warm at the back of her neck. It was a constant reminder that she was Regina's, a constant reminder of their bond. It was their secret, for now at least, and it gave Ruby a thrill to wear the collar. Everyone could see it but the only other person who understood what it actually meant was Regina.

Twenty minutes later Ruby took Regina her check. Their interaction was entirely waitress and customer. It was only in brief moments when their eyes met that they acknowledged their shared secret. After Regina had paid and left Ruby noticed she had left a black leather bookmark behind on the table. Ruby looked around and took to the bookmark, tucking it into her pocket.

Later, in the back room during her lunch break Ruby checked her phone. She was sitting at a small table with a can of coke and a half-eaten sandwich in front of her. She had a text from a contact called ‘R' and one from Belle asking if she wanted to come over for pizza and movies.

The text from R said: _H is with E tonight._

Ruby pursed her lips. She used her thumb to type out a quick reply. _Be there at eight._

She then replied to Belle that they'd have to hang out another night because she was busy.

Sitting there, her lunch untouched Ruby took out the bookmark Regina had left for her. Holding it in her right hand she raised it up to her face. She sniffed deeply. The scent of the leather was intoxicating.

Ruby was surprised, and glad, to find that Regina was enthusiastic about indulging in her leather fetish. Ruby had liked leather for as long as she’d could remember and as she'd grown into womanhood that fondness had developed too, taking on a sexual component. Regina leaving the bookmark was more of a tease then texting her something dirty or sending her a naughty picture ever could be.

She touched her fingers to the collar with her other hand while she breathed deep. A shiver went down her spine and all the way to her core. She closed her eyes. She kept smelling, feeling the leather in her hands and around her neck. She wanted to go find Regina in the Mayor's office or wherever she was and fuck her right now. The leather was like beautiful pornography. She opened her eyes. If it wasn’t for the fact that one of the other wait staff, or even Granny, could walk in any moment she would be touching herself.

Ruby took a last hit of the wonderful scent then tucked the bookmark away again.

***

To say Ruby was aroused when she approached Regina’s house would have been a drastic understatement.

She was itching. She was throbbing. She found her clothes restrictive and uncomfortable. Her skin yearned to be free. Her cunt was desperate to be touched.

Ruby knocked confidently and composed herself. It wouldn't do for Regina to see how needy she was.

The door opened and there she was: Regina Mills. The source of her lust. The woman who had gotten to her in ways no one ever had before. Regina's lips, coloured a deep dark red, turned up in a smile.

“You're early.”

Ruby had waited until ten to eight, which was as late as she had been able hold back.. “Too early?”

“Not at all.” Regina beckoned Ruby inside and shut the door behind her. “That coat seems a little unseasonable,” she remarked.

Ruby was wearing a long red coat that would be much more suited to a downpour of rain than the current pleasant evening. She looked down and nodded. “Yeah, but I couldn’t exactly walk over like this.” She untied the fabric belt at her waist and shrugged off the coat.

Regina's eyes swept down and up Ruby. Her eyebrows raised and her lips twitched. Ruby was wearing red lace lingerie and red heels and she looked fucking incredible. Tucked into Ruby's panties at her hip was the bookmark Regina had left in the diner.

“No, certainly not. I was going to offer you a glass of cider, but I see you have something else in mind to pass the time.”

“If you'd prefer to spend the night drinking cider and talking we can do that. But I didn't bring a change of clothes.”

The look Regina gave her was not the look of a woman who wanted to sit and talk.

***

In Regina’s bedroom things moved fast.

Hot and heavy kissing led to hot and heavy petting.

Clothes, frustratingly in the way of the skin to skin contact they craved, were quickly shed. The only thing either of them left on was the collar around Ruby's neck. Regina's collar. The collar that celebrated their secret.

“On the bed,” Regina said. Whether it was a suggestion or a command or a question or a promise it would be worth her while. Ruby took it as an order. She obeyed it fast as a soldier trying to impress an officer.

It was so worth her while.

From under the bed Regina retrieved the restraints.

Leather. They were all leather. Ruby squirmed, her thighs rubbing together.

Methodically Regina first put a black leather cuff around Ruby's right wrist. A thin chain was looped around the bed post. She repeated with the other wrist, pausing to plant a light kiss on it before securing the other cuff around it. She tested both chains. They were secure.

“Comfortable?”

“Very,” Ruby nodded, still squirming in anticipation. 

Regina leaned over her lover and flicked her tongue over one of Ruby's perky pink nipples. She kissed between Ruby's tits and leaned further to take the other nipple in her mouth. Ruby arched her back, her wrists flexing against the leather bonds. Regina gave the captured nipple a nip with her teeth then withdrew.

Ruby watched Regina snatch the bookmark up from the floor where it had fallen when Ruby's panties had been dropped. She slapped the bookmark in her palm. “You liked my little gift?”

“Very much,” Ruby nodded.

Regina cast a thoughtful gaze over Ruby's bare form then abruptly smacked Ruby's thigh with the bookmark, the leather cracking on her pale flesh.

Ruby's body jerked at the sting.

“Still like it?”

Ruby licked her lips and nodded again.

Regina whacked her thigh again, then again. Ruby mewled and writhed on the bed. On the next strike she whimpered “Fuck!”

“Great idea,” Regina smirked. She skimmed her fingers up the inside of Ruby's thigh and playfully teased her sex. She reached up and held the bookmark to Ruby's lips. Ruby took the hint and opened her mouth to receive it. The taste and smell of the leather was heaven.

Regina got herself comfortable between her lover's spread legs and got her own taste of the divine.

With all the leather and Regina's wonderful mouth it didn't take long for Ruby to have the first of many orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kinktober Prompts: 'Leather' and 'Collaring'


End file.
